Granted
by Indigoblak
Summary: What would happen if an unknowing Saiyan Prince made a wish... and it was granted? Should be fun!


Granted 

Vegeta eyed the blue haired woman before him with distaste. 

"I wish I'd never come to this stinking mud ball! I wish that I'd never even heard of this planet or its pitiful inhabitants, and I wish that I'd never met you." 

Her eyes widened for a moment, before her face contorted into a mixture of rage and pain. "Be careful what you wish for, Vegeta…" Her voice was eerily calm. "You might just get it." With that, Bulma spun and stalked off into the shadows, heading towards her room.

_:Hopefully.: _He smirked and exited the house, heading for his GR. It stood it the centre of Capsule Corps' large back yard, illuminated only by the stars shining in the inky night sky. _:At least the woman's good for something.:_

His hand was floating above the entry keypad when he felt that he was being watched. Pinpointing a foreign ki signature, Vegeta phased out and reappeared a few hundred metres away, near a large tree. There was nobody there. _:I did not imagine that.:_ He thought as he looked around him. His night vision was exceptionally good, but with no moon to cast out some light, and the trees blocking out what little there actually was, even he had trouble finding his way. After searching fruitlessly for a few more minutes, the Saiyan Prince grew frustrated. Suddenly, the ki he had sensed soared, and a pair of yellow glowing eyes appeared in front of him.

"Greetings, Earthling." 

The talking shadow had a voice that could belong to either a low-pitched female or a high-pitched male. Even straining, all he could make out was a vague dark shape with no reference to age or gender. He hated not knowing what he was looking at or dealing with. But not as much as being associated with this planet or its people.

"I am not an Earthling."

"No? Well, you could have fooled me." There was a small chuckle followed by a sigh when Vegeta remained silent. "So… what should I call you then?"

"Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans."

"Vegeta, huh? That's an interesting name. I don't have a name. Do you want to give me a name?"

"No."

"Oh." The glowing eyes became downcast. "That's disappointing." 

He snorted. _:What a waste of time. I should be training, not talking to some thing.:_

"What do you train for?" The being was looking at him again.

His eyes narrowed. _:Did it just read my mind?: _

"That is what you are doing in your little ball thing, isn't it? Training for something?"

"How long have you been watching me?" Vegeta stepped towards the stranger, powering up as he did. 

"A while, though I started watching over the blue-haired one first. Intriguing human. It's fascinating how she makes complex things out of simple things. What's her name?"

"It doesn't matter what her name is. Why are you watching us?"

There was a pause and the eyes blinked, as though taken aback by the question. "I like her. I want to help her."

"Hn. What does she need your help with?"

It stared at him. "It's not necessarily her that needs my help."

"What do you mean by that?!" Vegeta reached out to grab the thing, but his hands only found air. The eyes stayed where they were. 

A small laugh. "What do you train for, Vegeta? To be the strongest? The fastest? The best?"

"Yes."

"All of the above hey? Then who is the best?"

He snorted. "I am."

"Really? Wow. Then there's no-one you can't beat?"

He grit his teeth. The Saiyan Prince was not known to lie, so he wasn't going to say anything.

The eyes narrowed. "Then there is someone. Who?"

Silence.

"Tell me, Vegeta. Who am I going to tell? I don't know anyone except you and the blue-hair."

He growled in annoyance. The yellow orbs widened and darted about. "What is that noise?" They came closer to him. "Is that you, Vegeta? Interesting."

Something soft and leathery brushed against him, making his breath catch in his throat. 

"I want to learn more about your people, Prince of all Saiyans. Where can they be located?"

Recovering from the momentary shock, he frowned and folded his arms. "There are only two true Saiyans left, myself and Kakkarott, though I doubt you could call him that…"

He stopped at the sound of her chuckles. 

"So he's the one you train to beat, this Kakkarott? He must be very strong."

"I'm…"

He was cut off. "That's what you want? To be stronger that him?"

"Yes."

"Would you say that you wish you were stronger that him? The strongest?"

There was a moment before he replied. Something was nagging at him in the back of his mind, but he dismissed it. 

"Yes."

"You'd wish?"

"Yes, I wish I was strongest…"

A low chuckle escaped the stranger's lips as its eyes became dark green. "Done."

Suddenly the Saiyan in question appeared next to him wearing nothing but boxers, having apparently been transported from his bed. 

"Greetings Kakkarott."

His eyes snapped open. "Huh? Kakkarott? No, my name's Goku." He frowned at the glowing eyes in front of him, but was distracted by a familiar ki. "Oh, hey Vegeta. Uh, what's going on?"

He hmphed and folded his arms. "I don't know."

"Oh yes you do." A voice interjected. "You made a wish."

"You made a wish, Vegeta?" Goku looked around him. "But I don't see the Eternal Dragon or the Dragonballs anywhere." 

"No, I didn't use the Dragonballs. I didn't even make a wish."

"Uh, uh, uh! You wished you were the strongest. I heard you. And so, it will be done."

The next moment, Vegeta felt cold. There was a breeze blowing from somewhere, making him shiver slightly. His head hurt for some reason, and his perception was skewed. _:I feel taller.:_

"Vegeta?" His own voice asked him. "Hasn't anyone ever told you, 'be careful what you wish for'?" 


End file.
